With You
by ShiningStarz94
Summary: I miss you, and yet I feel you're just here beside me… Watching… ShinnStellar, slight AthrunCagalli KiraLacus and ShinnLuna


**A/N: ** I just thought of this while reading some fics… And while watching some AMVs… I really thought why the heck they did this to poor little Stellar… And poor Shinn too…

This is Shinn's POV…

**Summary: **I miss you, and yet I feel you're just here beside me… Watching…

_With You_

"Shinn, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

I grumbled. In all the times they choose a date for their wedding, it has to be _Sunday_… did they know that after this day is already a working day? I grumbled again.

But I know that they are waiting for this day anyway… I suddenly smirked. Wonder what happened to him now that this day has finally arrived? Poor Athrun, I bet he's nervous as hell…

Oh, yeah… You still don't get it, do you? Today is Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha's wedding. Yup, you heard it right; it's their wedding, finally…

3 years after the War, those two have been in a very complicated position. But with Kira and Lacus's help (include me in the sidelines), we manage to make those two finally together… Lacus was right, matchmaking was kinda fun… Especially the looks they showed after that… Ah, yes… that was really memorable… Wish I brought a camera though…

I snapped out of my reminiscing because Luna was at my door, glaring at me… *gulp*

"Shinn Asuka, hurry up! Meyrin and I need to help Lacus to fix Cagalli! We're going to be late!"

I did what she told and fix myself, got my keys, get in the car (with Meyrin, of course) and drove all the way to the Chapel.

As I drive, I looked at the backseat where Meyrin is sitting. I remember it very well like it was just yesterday. Meyrin came in our apartment, 3 years ago. Meyrin was a wreck in her state. She knew that Athrun still loves Cagalli and vice versa, but she just can't let it go. She said she wants some time at least to accept it. Luna consol her while I made tea.

While I made some, I remember when… _she_ also left me. I know it isn't Kira's fault, that he was just trying to save everyone, but it took me at least a year and a half for accepting it. And now, Kira, Athrun and I are close friends.

The same with Meyrin's case. When Cagalli herself invited Meyrin to be one of her bridesmaids, she and Meyrin became friends. And if I remember correctly, Meyrin has already a crush in another guy that I forgot his name…

As I parked my car, the two went straight to the Bride's room while I went to the Groom's…

"Athrun, calm down. You're making me dizzy."

I entered the room, seeing a pacing Athrun and a dizzy Kira as a greeting. "Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted as I closed the room. Athrun stopped a moment, then returned on what he's doing, making me look at Kira for explanations.

"He's nervous. And he's already thinking Cagalli will ditch thee wedding!" Kira stated while pointing at the groom.

"Not just that! What if somebody objected…? Or Cagalli thinks I'm not really worth it… Or maybe something bad will happen…? Or—"

I clutched his mouth with two fingers, closing the running motor. I sighed. This is what happens when you have a pessimistic Groom.

"When I let go of this mouth of yours please shut them until I finished speaking… Okay?" He nodded. Then I let go. Kira was amused.

"If you think like that that may come out in reality" Athrun began to speak, but I beat him. "But if you think that you will be together like any fairy tales then please don't be a pessimistic groom. Now, just think what may be a better outcome, then you'll be a jolly old –" Athrun raised an eyebrow while Kira snickered at this point, "—man who became a granpa in the future…"

Kira giggled, then laughed out, clutching his stomach, while Athrun just glared at innocent me, stating "I won't think that I'm going to be a granpa for now…"

I just smirked at him. Kira was still laughing hard, while Athrun commented on his soon-to-be brother-in-law to stop laughing. Then suddenly I remembered the day they announced their wedding.

It was very amusing and funny too. Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun and I went to the orphanage to visit the kids (Luna is with Meyrin, shopping, I think…). After we gave our presents for the kids, Athrun and Cagalli announced it on supper.

Of course, everyone was congratulating them. But Kira said something to Athrun that made me laugh every time…

It was just the three of us, at the beach. Kira then looked at his best friend and said, "Please, this time, don't leave her, okay?"

Athrun nodded. "I promise."

At this point, Kira glared at him. "You better be, or else –"

The next involves a certain azure-haired guy, a Gundam (specifically Freedom), and a way to overcook a BBQ in less than a second…

Ah, yes… What a memorable face Athrun made… I just laughed while Kira patted his pale best friend on the back, telling him to take care of his sister.

Anyway, back to reality. Athrun suddenly asked how Lacus' pregnancy is. Kira became a bit bashful, saying they found out that they will have a baby boy soon. "We still haven't decided what we are going to name him."

Kira and Lacus Yamato just got married last year. In fact, the baby that he mentioned was a 'honeymoon baby'… or that's what Luna said. Kira is less nervous than Athrun today, but Kira was optimistic.

And while I mused out, Athrun just made my day a living hell…

"Hey Shinn, when are _you _gonna get married?"

Kira just sympathetically look at me. He knew why I can't get married yet, whiles the shiny-forehead doofus here is being an idiot.

I just calmly look at Athrun and said, "I like being a Bachelor thank you very much. Besides, I'm still young unlike some _old guy_ in there…"

Kira laughed out while Athrun was trying to punch me. Of course, I avoided it. While we are having fun of our lives, Lacus came in to see how the groom is. While they talk I told them I'm just going to go outside. Kira look at me meaningfully, and then nodded.

Before I knew it, I'm already at the backyard of the Chapel. Behind it, you could see the sea…

There's one reason (other than what I said to Athrun) why I can't get committed yet. Luna and Kira both knew and understand it and I'm very thankful they did, especially Luna.

_Shinn!_

… Yeah, I know. _She's_ dead… _Stellar_ is dead and I accept it. But it's just I can't forget her at all.

_Shinn, look! Fish!_

And I get all mopey just because of it. I miss Stellar. I miss her and yet…

_Shinn, I love you!_

I miss you… and yet, I feel you're just here beside me… Watching…

**End of Shinn's POV**

As Shinn gazes at the sea, Luna came in, calling the young man. Shinn turned at her, then back at the sea again. Luna knew she can't replace what he feels to _her_, but she can't help but feel sad. Then, Shinn walk over her, telling her to hurry up, because the wedding will start.

As she followed him, she can't help but double-take her look at the sea… Then went inside… She wondered if it was her imagination…

Because she was sure she just saw Stellar dancing at the shores, like she always do…


End file.
